Class Reunion
Walkthrough *Go to the House of the Hero in Windurst Walls as a SMN and obtain Carbuncle's Tear. **You must zone if you do this straight after your AF Weapon quest or any quest involving Carbuncle. **You must also be on the Summoner job to receive this quest. If not, when you click the House of the Hero it will just say "The doors are firmly shut." *'From this point on, this quest can be completed on any job.' *Talk to Koru-Moru in Windurst Walls (E-7) who asks you to bring him 4 Astragalos. **These can be bought from the AH under Ammunition or the Boneworkers' Guild (Windurst) in Windurst Woods, if any have been sold to the Guild. **If you already have the Astragalos x4 on hand, just trade them to Koru-Moru. *Talk to Fuepepe located at the Aurastery, Windurst Waters North (L-6). **This is the ministry due north of the Windurst Waters Mog House. It's easiest just to run from Koru-Moru's Manor to there. *Talk to Furakku-Norakku at the Optistery, Windurst Waters North (G-8). *Talk to Shantotto at her home in Windurst Walls (K-7). She mentions that Sunny-Pabonny left for San d'Oria and to seek him out there. **If you have high enough level and staff skill (230+), Shantotto may give you the cutscene for Blood and Glory. You must talk to her again to receive the correct dialogue. **If you have a Windurst Trust Permit, you may need to speak to Shantotto again to receive the correct dialogue. ***If you have a Windurst Trust Permit and Blood and Glory active, you must speak to Shantotto several times to receive the correct dialogue. *Talk to Gulmama located in Northern San d'Oria at (E-7) (Homepoint #1) who will give you the Ice Pendulum. **This is the Tarutaru you pass on the way into the Watchtower near Homepoint #1 (E). **This the also the Tarutaru who gives the Tuning fork of ice for Shiva Prime fight. *Go to Fei'Yin and go to the Cloister of Frost at (I-5). **NOTE: you do not have to do this fight as Summoner. ** Fei'Yin Homepoint #2 is outside Cloister of Frost. **The exit from this fight is on the first floor about (K-6). If you don't have a means of teleport or warp scroll, you will need some form of Sneak and Invisible to navigate to Home Point #1 at (K-8). *Once inside, trade the Ice Pendulum to the Protocrystal and enter the battlefield after a short cutscene. **Buff outside as they do not wear upon entering. **However, Protect, Shell Regen and Refresh do wear off. *Here you will engage 6 Dryads, Sapling type monsters. **They will automatically attack once you approach them at the top. ** *Return to Windurst Walls (Homepoint #1) and talk to Koru-Moru for your reward. **If you chose not to talk to Fuepepe and Furakku-Norakku earlier, you will have to talk to them before Koru-Moru will give you your Evoker's Spats. **The Ice Pendulum can be safely tossed after you have completed the fight. Category:QuestsCategory:Windurst QuestsCategory:Artifact Quests de:Klassentreffen